glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orbstar
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have McKinley High Role Play Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey, PM on chat CHRPW chat. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi I'd like to help out but I don't know how. Dj318 04:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) How Can I Help? So, how can I help Orbstar? Dj318 16:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Help With Templates Would u mind helping me with the templates on my new wiki? Dj318 18:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Srry, but how can i help this wiki Dj318 20:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm leaving, ask CHBRPW for details.... If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 21:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I put up a request anyways.But sure, I'd be happy to help in anyway I can. WisdomShowsTruth (Talk to meh!) 15:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC 21:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Bye I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to leave :-( Bye, Dj318 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No don't worry it's not because of u I'm just leaving Wikia in general. Is there someone else who applied for rollback that u can replace me with? Dj318 15:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm soooooooooo sorry but i really can't stay. My mom found I out I was posting things online and doesn't want me on anymore. On requesting user rights that Ontario guy applied why don't you replace me with him. Dj318 16:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) i'll miss everyone. bye Dj318 17:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Help If I can't be a rollback how can I help? Ontario101 17:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) can i just ask u why I can't be a rollback. Ontario101 17:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ok, i'm sorry. i'll just wait until it opens. Ontario101 17:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) k Ontario101 17:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) it's ok Bye Dj318 18:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Orb, just so you know, I'm going to be gone for 3-4 days.I might come on Wednesday or Thursday, but I can't be sure, but I'll definately be on Friday.Just thought I would let you know. WisdomShowsTruth (Talk to meh!) 15:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC 10:38, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll be Bcrat, but my activity will be limited. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 18:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey I need Admin for a while, just for a little bit. Thanks! Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 13:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, look. Do you know how to do the claiming and stuff? Like making it show up IN the forum? I can do it but I need admin to do it. If you do, sorry. I've been grounded and I've been trying to sneak on but I can't be on longer than like thrirty minutes anymore, okay? I'm trying to do work now. Gosh. I know you're in a bad mood but seriously? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 02:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat I AM on chat lol. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 20:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC)